Hush Now
by Abby the Band Nerd
Summary: When she woke up, she knew nothing. Clueless on her name, her place, or why she had a lantern ablaze in her hand, she only knew what she'd been shown. She wasn't safe, and a woman named Justine had caused trouble with a tennis player in the past, at this establishment.


**Author**'**s Note: So, I wrote this for the app Butcher House, and it finally got submitted... people have very mixed opinions on it, honestly... most of them dislike it. I think it's good, but I'm biased by default. ****Please, tell me what you think! It's always nice to hear what my fans think about my work! Also, a new chapter of Wagon Wheels will be posted by Sunday of next week. Sorry it's taking so long, I've been very busy. Oh, and the girl dressed as Justine in the picture is me, drinking Welches grape soda, holding a butchers knife... I was terrified taking this haha, I hate knives. Read, Review, Share this, and until next time, adieu!**

She didn't remember anything when she woke up, collapsed on the ground with a lantern burning in her hand. She took a look around, trying to recollect anything from her past, but a prison cell was all that was there. Curious, she went inside, just to take a look around. She shivered in disgust at what she saw. Blood was smeared across the walls in patterns she had assumed to be words, but much to her disappointment, the figures were illegible. A tennis racket lie still on the ground, the strings plucked out so that they popped out askew on the frame. A small metal blade laid under a broken pair of shackles, spots of red dying the silver. She was terrified; not only was she in a horrifying place, but she didn't know a thing about anything. She'd been stricken with amnesia... but how? To her right there was a small wooden table with the words "Forgive Me" scrawled in red, a shriveled rose and a note lying next to the words. She picked up the paper, and read it over. It was a letter, written to a woman named Justine. The writer had spoken in words of emotion, spilling out his love for this woman, and confessing that he cut himself for her affection. He signed it Aloïs, which she had assumed to be his name. Tears welled in her eyes. What kind of terrible woman could ignore a man who loved her so? Whoever this Justine was, she must have been a terrible person. She walked outside of the cell, overwhelmed by the contents of the room. The clearing was empty, but was full of an eerie atmosphere. As she continued to walk on, she became more on edge. Sometimes she could have sworn she heard noises from various areas of the room. She started to walk again, when she stopped in her tracks. A noise came from the back of the room, causing her to freeze. She could hear footsteps in the distance, and she ducked behind a nearby pile of boxes to try and hide.  
"Is that you I hear?" spoke the voice quietly, and with a tone of longing. She kept quiet, in fear of her life. The footsteps became louder, and it was clear the man who'd spoken was dragging one of his feet as he approached. "You came for me!" he cried, his footsteps drawing nearer. Terrified, she brought her knees close to her chest, but realized that she was making noise. She held her breath. "Is that you, my love?" spoke the man's voice. It was very near now. She peered around the corner to catch a glimpse of her pursuer, and wanted to cry when she caught sight of him. What she saw was more monster than man. It walked on two legs, one of which appeared to be broken. There was no color in its skin, which was exposed without a single item of clothing upon its body, but cuts covered it's bald flesh, some of them still dripping with blood. Chains dug into its arms and legs, crushing the skin below. A wagon wheel was fastened around its neck like a collar, and it had empty eye sockets with streams of blood dried down its cheeks. She felt a cry coming up to her throat, but she kept it restrained. In order to keep quiet, she shut her eyes tightly and pretended nothing was happening. She thought that she could hear the footsteps leaving, but refused to look.  
"Justine, my love, I heard you crying! I know that it's you, come back to me!" he cried, and she froze. He thought she was Justine, the woman in the note, and begged her to come back. She knew who this was; it was Aloïs. She took another quick glimpse at the beast, and shut her eyes as quickly as she saw him. An image of a blonde handsome man flashed before her, but it was incredibly vague.  
Suddenly, she realized what was happening, but before it could take hold of her, she felt breathing against her neck, a sharp pain, and then nothing.  
"Hush now, it's alright," whispered Aloïs as he clutched the lifeless body of Justine, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.


End file.
